An Unwanted Truth
by icegoddez333
Summary: Read 'The Keys to End the Darkness' first! Lucy keeps dreaming about a dark room, filled with horrible screams that aren't human. When Gray is injured on a job, she's put on guard duty. After failing to protect Gray, Lucy leaves Fairy tail for a bit to train with her keys. This will lead to disappearance's, hidden secrets, old friends returning and new ones and old blood. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is icegoddez333!

I have good news. I'm starting a Fairy Tail Fanfiction! Its NaLu. But if you want to read this, then Your going to have to read Deathsembrace137's 'Keys to End the Darkness.' Otherwise you will get really confused very early on. It is a LaLu story, but its definitely something you Fairy Tail fans should check out. Deathsembrace137, along with LifeInTheSky, have given me permission to use some characters from their book. The diamond keys. This is kinda a continuation, and yet it isn't. In this story, Lucy doesn't hook up with Laxus, but they become like brother and sister (Laxus is a little overprotective of her). In this story, they also get amnesia, so everyone forgets about the diamond keys. I haven't finished the first chapter yet, but I wanted to give you guys some teasers. Enjoy!

"What do you mean?" "I mean, when your father dies Lucy, you will lose your humanity."

"Lucy stood there, paralysed, before suddenly yelling, "why! Why tell me this now!" Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut. "Because, Cygnus foresaw your fathers death." She froze, and straightened, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "When?" Draco looked sadly at her. "Soon. Very soon."


	2. Trees And Daggers

**Hey guys, this is Icegoddez333! I just want to clear a few things up. This is not a continuation from "The Keys to End the Darkness." I am just using the diamond keys in this story. Don't worry I have permission. Sorry for the confusion.**

Chapter 1: Trees and Daggers

_Howls of agony coming from every direction. No light to see the beings producing them. A flame lit up to my left, and I got a look at the creature in front of. A huge monster of some kind, howling in pain as what seemed like blue electricity crackled around it. The thing was screaming in pain, and that was when I recognized the aura it was emitting. "What is that?" a voice said beside me. I gasped out my answer, not quite believing it. "That, that's Cet-"_

I gasped and sat up, my blonde hair flying from the sudden disturbance. I blinked and looked around. No dark room with screams and a big monster, But a forest lit by a full moon, and a certain ice mage sleeping fitfully opposite her. I must have fallen asleep_._ I laughed quietly. I shouldn't have been sleeping; after all, I was supposed to be protecting Gray. I watched him as he slept, chest covered in bandages. His face was eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his usual grin now a frown, and his fists were clenching and unclenching on either side of him.

I walked over to him, making sure to be quiet. Even when injured, Gray still sleeps lightly. I checked his bandages, and held my hand over his head. No fever, thank god. I shuddered as I remembered the incident that gave him his wounds.

_Insults and punches being thrown, as the master of the dark guild fought with Gray. He was strong, but I had no doubt that he could handle it. Loke was fighting alongside me, working together to take the guild members out. Erza was cutting people down with her Heavens Wheel Armour, and Natsu was being… Natsu. As Loke and I finished off the last of our opponents, I heard Gray laugh. Turning around I saw the Guild master on the ground. Natsu smiled, and Erza thanked everyone for a job well done. Gray came towards us, grinning like an idiot. And that was when the sword went through his stomach. We all shouted his name, running towards him. I caught before he hit the ground, as Natsu went to punch the guild master who was still conscious. _

We thanked god that the sword had missed any vital organs. And he should heal fast, being Gray. While Natsu and Erza were out hunting the ones who had escaped, I was to watch over Gray, just in case someone came after him. I scoffed. Like Gray needed protecting. He probably would have protested had he been conscious.

I laughed. And that was when the dagger came flying out of the tree.


End file.
